


shattered glass

by dovelious



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, It’s 12 am what am i doing, Moon and Platinum are sisters, Spoilers for pretty much all of spe, please excuse the ungodly amount of tags, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, theres still not enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelious/pseuds/dovelious
Summary: “In the end, you’ll all just shatter like glass.”~Moon, after completing her goals and much more in Alola, is starting to think going back home isn’t what she wants. But before she can make her decision, a new foe appears, threatening to destroy all she loves. Moon can’t beat this new foe alone, so it seems this task is one for the combined strengths of all her seniors...Unfortunately for Moon, help is not easy to find. Most are spread far and wide, and with no easy access available to her, she’s going to have a hard time finding them. And even then, most have not even met, and some don’t even speak to h other anymore. In order to defeat their enemy, Moon will have to gather her seniors, get them to work with each other, and then somehow conquer their foe.It’s a difficult task. Fortunately, Moon’s up to it. After all, it’s time to pick up the broken pieces.





	1. 1. mind of stone, heart of glass

_ Berlitz Mansion, 2 Years Ago _

A cool breeze floated through an open window in the common room of the Berlitz household, but it did nothing to calm the panicked mood of the youngest heir to the Berlitz name.

"I have to go, father! I have to to Alola!”

Moon had been trying to persuade her father for the past half an hour to let her travel to the far-off region. Unfortunately, her composure was starting to let up, and her pleas were starting to get desperate. In any other situation, she’d stop to try and regain some sense of calm, but this wasn’t any ordinary situation. No, this situation was nobody’s fault but her own.

“Moon, darling, I know you want to clean up your… accident, but it’s far too risky for you to go so far away.” He tried to reason. “We can send someone for you.”

“They won’t know what to do!” Moon exclaimed. “They’ll miss it or won’t recognize it or something bad like that, and then I can’t make the cure and Piplup will stay sick and bedridden orever, and then I’ll have killed the one thing Platinum left for me!”

“Moon.” Her father’s voice cut through. She noticed his tone had changed once her sister was mentioned. “You need to relax and stay home. This event has obviously taken a great toll on you. I know you may feel trapped, but it’s best if you stay here-“

“Why?” Moon taunted.

“Is it because you’re afraid I’ll run away like Platinum?”

A knock on the door startled the two, and her father gave her look that said “we’ll talk later.”

“Come in.” Her father answered, and Moon struggled to pull a mask over her face. Roseanne entered, looking a little confused.

“Hello, Sir Berlitz, Lady Moon. Am I interrupting anything?” She asked, her voice pleasant as ever.

Her father shook his head. “No, not at all. Is there anything you need?”

Roseanne smiled. “Ah, you know Professor Kukui of Alola? Well, he’s testing out a technology that involves having a Rotom possess a Pokédex. It’s actually very interesting research. I advise looking over it sometime.” 

Her father looked thoughtful. “It does sound interesting. So why are you bringing it up now?”

“Ah, that brings me to my request. Kukui has asked we deliver him a Rotom. I was wondering if you could assign someone to-“

“I’ll do it.” Moon spoke up. Her father fixed her with a questioning glance, but Roseanne brightend up.

“Oh! That’s perfect! Someone that I know and trust who can safely deliver the Rotom! Ah, I’ll tell Kukui at once.” She stopped. “If that’s alright with you, Sir Berlitz.”

Her father paused for a second and sighed. Then, he looked at Moon. 

“Yes, it’ll be fine.” He said. “Why don’t you go with her to see what you will be doing, Moon?” 

Moon smiled. “I will.”

She started after Roseanne, but paused in the doorway and looked back.

“Thank you, Father.”

Her father just nodded. “Go on. Do what you must.”

* * *

_ Hau’oli City, Present Day _

The buzz of the summer heat was an occurrence Moon was used to by now, but it still bothered her. It caused some sort of anxiety that stopped her from thinking and made her hyper-aware of her clothes stuck to her skin. Needless to say, on these days, she stayed inside.

Today was no different. In her small residence her family had rented for her, she had curled up on her bed, content to watch the television or read a new book. Sun had invited himself in today, and placed himself on the small chair by the window, aimlessly watching the television.

To be honest, she didn’t mind his company as much as when she had first arrived in Alola. Moon had gotten used to his stubborn personality, and had to some point discovered it as endearing. She was even at a point where him barging in this morning only had her annoyed for about a minute or so. 

Now that she thought about it, Alola itself was growing on her. It was, after all, a paradise, but perhaps it wasn’t just the weather that made her stay. It was the people, good and bad, who were so intriguing and kind. It was somewhat foreign to Moon the amount of goodwill some of the residents had. It made her want to stay.

Moon shook her head, refocusing herself. The TV was on, making noise in the background of her thoughts. Sun was humming a tune now, something familiar yet distant. For a moment, Moon forgot all that she was supposed to do that day, or this week, or even the year. She could just stay here, basking in the quiet rays of the morning. 

“On this edition of Alola Today, we’re talking about some of the most interesting individuals in the world. They’ve protected, explored, and battled the world, and have probably saved us all quite a few times. Today we’re going in depth about the Dexholders and their history. Joining me is our investigator for this topic, Deo…”

Moon’s attention floated over to the television. It wasn’t uncommon for people to write stories about the older generations of Dexholders. They were famous, after all. Most of them were also important people, so that boosted their fame. It seemed their popularity would never end. Who wouldn’t like the people who saved the world? 

Perhaps it was a blessing nobody really focused on their personal lives. To most people it seemed they were a united front, but in reality they were anything but.

Moon once had a phase where she was immersered in curiosity about the people who protected the world. She idolized Platinum enough already, so it was almost too perfect when Platinum was asked to have one of the newer models. She’d ask Platinum what the device did, or what cool adventures she had. For the most part, Platinum reciprocated with exaggerated tales of gym battles, dazzling contests, and dangerous foes.

But Moon’s favorite part had always been the sometimes wacky tales of her companions, Diamond and Pearl. It seemed so fun, to such good friends who would protect you, laugh with you, battles with you, and do everything with you. Even when she had to leave them, Platinum came back for the two of them. They were truly the epitome of best friends.

At one point, it was everything Moon wanted. She always wanted to have her own group, be mentored, mentor someone.

_ (Never mind the fact that when Moon asked if Platinum ever met her seniors, she was met with a frown and a “only some of them.” She dismissed it, but she never got rid of the sad look on Platinum’s face from her mind.) _

“What are you thinking about?” Sun said, finally crashing Moon’s train of thought. Moon shrugged.

“Just about that report on the Dexholders.” Moon replied, shifting in her bed a little.

“Ah.” Sun nodded, looking at the pictures of the Kanto seniors on the screen. “They were pretty big back home, y’know.”

“I’d guess so.” Moon said filipantly. “Have you ever met any of them?”

“Nah.” Sun frowned. “By the time they were really famous, I had already started on getting the 100 million.” A grimace passed over Sun’s face.

“Oh.”

Not wanting the situation to get awkward, Moon searched for another question. “Do you have a favorite one of them?”

Sun shrugged. “I guess Red was cool. He always seemed the most relatable. Just a kid who wanted to get his dream, left his hometown, all that good stuff. I didn’t really know much else about them, but-“

The building suddenly shook, and the lights flickered a few times. Smoke tainted the formerly clean taste of air, and it took a second for Moon to figure out what to do.

“Close the window!” She screamed. Sun complied, coughing a few times.

Outside, a column of smoke was drifting out, east of her apartment. A small fire seemed to be spreading, but she had no idea where it was coming from. She could hear people screaming, but there was still no other clue of what happened, other than that there was an explosion.

Sun looked to Moon, who looked back at him.

“We should probably check that out.” Sun said. Moon nodded, and grabbed her things. It was about time something interesting happened, anyways.


	2. flame to a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Sun rush to the scene of the explosion.

_ Berlitz Mansion, 6 years ago _

The garden was awfully nice that day.

The Pokemon outside weren’t too loud for Moon, not too distracting either. She was working on a lab analysis in her 7-year-old scrawl, the one that made her parents grimace and her sister laugh.

“Don’t worry,” her sister had said, meeting Moon’s pout with a gentle smile. “The smartest people have the messiest handwriting.” 

It was such a normal thing to be insecure about that it felt out of place in Moon’s mind, which was usually a place for chemical compositions and masses, not silly thoughts about whether or not you could read her handwriting. But there it stayed, stayed long enough to make her consider taking a break from writing a bit.

The wind was calm that day, softly playing with her braids, and shuffling around the leaves in the perfectly trimmed bushes of the garden. It was pleasant, peaceful, and Moon sought to enjoy it.

“Ah, there you are.”

Moon craned her head around to see the face of her sister, dressed in casual wear and holding a book. Her hair, the same color as hers, in its signature clips, was also an accomplice to the wind’s game, moving gently in the breeze.

Her sister sat down next to her, and opened her book. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, Moon staying still, her sister reading. It was one of the many things Moon appreciates about her; her sister’s knowledge was endless, but even still, she yearned to grasp more and more. Moon wondered what the subject was today.

“Is there any reason you’re out in the garden today?” Her sister asked, flipping a page. Moon shook her head.

“Mama told me it was nice out today, and I should get some fresh air… or something like that,” Moon replied, stretching her legs out on the grass. 

“I see.”

And so the quiet returned, washing over the two of them. Moon sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and laying down fully on the soft grass. A few moments later, she felt fingers gently going through her braids, unraveling them and untangling any knots. A wave of exhaustion crashed through Moon, and she felt sleep gently beckoning her.

She never wanted these moments to end. She never wanted Platinum to leave.

* * *

_ Present day, Hau’oli City _

Smoke and debris billowed through the air, creating a dark cloud that loomed ominously over the town square. It was quite the jarring site, and Moon fought the urge to turn back.

That thought was quickly overturned, however. She could feel her heart pumping faster, footsteps pounding hard against the pavement. A part of her enjoyed this, seeking out danger. It was one of the things that drew her to poison: she took some sort of pleasure in knowing she could be in danger. However, now that she was older and truly understood what some of that danger entailed, she wasn't quite so sure she enjoyed the thrill as much.

(Being trapped in Ultra Space most definitely helped with that realization, but she tried not to dwell on that too much.)

Shaking her head, Moon stopped at the edge of the square, surveying the situation. A building facing the north was partly in flames, dust and smoke flying out of the windows. A fire truck was out in front, sirens wailing their distinct, shrill tune, warning all of the threat. Even with the sirens, a decent sized crowd had formed around the perimeter the firefighters had put up, aiming to get a glimpse at the chaos.

“Looks like a normal fire.” Sun noted, slipping beside her. “Could it just have been a gas explosion?”

Moon frowned, the gears starting to spin in her mind. “Perhaps, but…” She paused, looking at the base of the burning building. “Do you remember what that building was for?”

“I’m getting the feeling it was an office building, but I can’t really remember who- WHOA!”

Without warning, a plume of fire burst out from the next building over, the shockwave sending debris flying out into the square. Instinctively, Moon covered her face, Sun stepping in front of her to act as a shield. Something snappy rose on the tip of her tongue, along the lines of  _ what the hell do you think you’re doing _ ? She would’ve spit them out, if not for the realization that more people were screaming in the opposite direction.

Another blast shook the ground, this time from behind, sending Moon stumbling forwards into Sun. Forcing herself to turn around, she saw the other building next to the first one also caught in flames. 

For a few moments, chaos reigned, people shouting and dust and smoke crowding the plaza. Moon gulped, regaining her focus. She reached out to Sun, squeezing his shoulder.

“We have to help,” she murmured. They shared a nod, Moon letting go and dashing off to provide medical assistance, while Sun helped people get away from the fires. 

It was going well until an odd purple light beckoned from the buildings and a voice uttered from behind Moon. 

“Hello,” crooned a deep voice. A hologram of a shaded figure appeared, flickering uneasily above the rising flames. “I do hope I haven’t startled you all too much.”

Moon instinctively rolled her eyes.

“You’ve probably all noticed the matter at hand. Buildings are on fire in your cities, and for some odd reason this message has reached all your devices!” The voice had the nerve to chuckle. “This is all quite strange, isn’t it?”

Moon looked in the window of a nearby building that was not on fire. Sure enough, the message was playing on their television and computer screens.

“Now, I’m sure you’re all dying to know the cause, the reason behind this all. And while I’d love to let you all know what exactly we’re aiming at here-“ the screen flickered, symbols and words flashing together in quick segments- “-unfortunately, you’ll have to do your own sleuthing. Don’t worry about missing us though…”

“...we’ll be back soon.”

And with that, the hologram dissipated, leaving everyone to stare blankly into the slowing flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha me? Not uploading for uh.... 6 or 7 months? Unthinkable. Totally has never happened before. An unprecedented response from me.
> 
> In all seriousness, apologies for not uploading the second chapter sooner. I’ve been stuck in a writers block for this fic for a bit, but somehow got the motivation to finish today! Hopefully now because of all the stuff going on right now I’ll be able to get more work done on this and Voluntas. Heck, maybe I’ll even get writing some FE3H oneshots done.
> 
> Speaking of other works, if you want, try out Voluntas! I’ll probably upload the first chapter for that in the next couple of days provided digital learning doesn’t slow me down. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello and welcome to Shattered Glass, a fic which I thought of in 2017(?) when we had literally no info about Sun and Moon but i still wrote about them anyway on Wattpad—
> 
> I’ve been wanting to rewrite this fic for a loooong time, and since I’ve been trying to get back in the habit of writing recently I thought I might as well rewrite this! We know a lot more about these characters now, and hopefully this will be better for it. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this, and have a nice day!


End file.
